


The Chariot Ride

by starshynebrite



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: The First time Annie sees Finnick on the tv</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chariot Ride

_Be brave, Annie Cresta. I know you can do it._ Those had been Finnick’s last words before the Peacekeepers came to take her away. Those were the only words that were keeping her from doing something stupid while Finnick was gone. Although Finnick pretended to be just like all of the other boys—that is, arrogant—she knew there was more to him than that. They’d gotten to know each other over the past few years. She’d stuck by him ever since he’d kept her from drowning. He’d taught her how to swim and she had made nets for him so he could fish. At first, they’d just talked. Finnick would gloat about the fish he’d caught and Annie would roll her eyes and tell him he was such a boy. But then they’d started telling each other bits and pieces of stories that they didn’t dare tell anyone else. 

_“Why is it that we’re forced to work for the Capitol? Why don’t they go through what we have to go through?”_ Finnick had asked one day, plopping down next to her. _“If I ever got the chance to go to the Capitol, I’d show President Snow a thing or two about leading Panem,”_

Annie thought about all the secrets they’d shared and how she would be alone with her thoughts now. _You’re only fourteen, Finnick. How’re you going to beat them?_ Annie thought as she sat with her family and watched as the television came to life, showing Caesar Flickerman and his outrageously colored yellow hair. All the young women fawned over him. He was so young…. How did he get so caught up with the Capitol and its horrible ways? Were the residents of the Capitol so brainwashed to think that any of this would be okay? 

“And here we are! The tribute parade is always my favorite! All the designers are extremely talented and bring out the best in our tributes for this,” Caesar explained, grinning at the camera. Something about his eyes made Annie think there was something more to Caesar, just like Finnick. 

Annie brought her legs up to her chest and watched as the tributes from One, Two, and Three passed. “Oh, Finnick,” she whispered when the chariot for District Four came out. He had a wide grin on his face, but Annie could see that it was fake. She knew Finnick too well. His eyes gleamed with anger and Annie squeezed her legs closer to her body, wishing he weren’t there. She watched as he waved and cheered. _Stay Brave, Finnick._ She thought. She knew Finnick could take care of himself, but she was terrified that he would do exactly what he’d whispered on the beach as they stared at the waves and the sunset. 

_“I would kill President Snow if I had a chance.”_


End file.
